Murder Under the Moon
by Shaaa
Summary: Ditemukan empat orang yang tewas tertembak di sebuah gedung tua di pinggir kota. Dan tak ada satupun orang yang tahun apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. SLIGHT ShinRan!


"_Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san_. Pagi hari ini, ditemukanlah empat orang mayat dengan beberapa luka tembak di sebuah gedung tua di pinggir kota. Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang mengetahui pasti siapa keempat orang tersebut. Menurut keterangan warga, mereka kadang-kadang melihat keempat orang ini bolak-balik dalam waktu yang berbeda. Namun, pada pagi hari ini ada sekelompok orang yang mengaku sebagai keluarga keempat orang itu. Diduga waktu kematian sekitar tengah malam atau dini hari. Polisi masih menindak lanjuti kasus ini dan berusaha mengetahui identitas keempat orang tersebut." —Nichiuri TV

**.**

**Detective Conan ****by**** Aoyama Gosho**

**Murder Under the Moon ****by**** Chiaki 'Sha' Akera**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: ditemukan empat orang yang tewas tertembak di sebuah gedung tua di pinggir kota. Dan tak ada satupun orang yang tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.**

**.**

**31 Desember 20XX 12.00 dini hari**

Kedua orang itu pun sudah kehabisan darah. Dua orang sisanya masih menatap kedua orang tersebut dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Seorang perempuan berdarah Amerika menatap dengan raut wajah kaget dan wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. Sedangkan yang laki-laki Jepang berdarah dingin itu hanya menatap 'korbannya' dengan pandangan datar. Tak lupa seringai menghiasi wajahnya. Bulanlah yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kejadian ini.

"Kau ...," geram wanita berdarah Amerika ini.

"Kau kenapa, Vermouth? Keberatan?" Suara bariton dingin khasnya berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"Gin! Kenapa kau tembak mereka, hah?" Kali ini Vermouth benar-benar marah terhadap Gin. Dia ingin membunuh pria di hadapannya ini dengan pistol yang selalu dia bawa ke mana-mana itu. Matanya menatap tajam pada pria di hadapannya. Tak apa jika dia membunuh lelaki itu, tapi asal jangan membunuh gadisnya. Gadis itu adalah Sang Angel bagi Vermouth. Cih, dia mendecih. Dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, diam-diam Vermouth menyiapkan pistolnya. Selagi Gin lengah, dia harus bisa membunuhnya terlebih dahulu.

_KLEK_

Pelatuk sudah siap ditarik. Timah panas itu siap menembus apa saja. Baru saja Vermouth ingin menembak Gin, terdengar suara tembakan yang lain.

_DOR_

Dia memegang dada kirinya. Sial, Vermouth kalah cepat dari Gin. Walaupun dia memakai pelindung, tapi tetap saja.

_DOR_

Vermouth membalas tembakan dari Gin. Peluru itu meluncur ke arah perut bagian kanan Gin. Gin memegangi perut kanannya itu. Darah mengalir dari sana. Dia mengumpat dalam hati. Dia ingin membalas tembakan Vermouth, tapi dia didahului.

_DOR DOR DOR_

Tiga tembakan telak mengenai lengan kanan bawah Gin dan kedua betisnya. Sekarang Gin yang jatuh terduduk. Dia ingin secepatnya membalas serangan Vermouth.

_DOR_

Dia menembak di bagian bekas tembakan awalnya tadi. Dan sekarang, darah mengalir dari sana. Timah panas itu telah menembus jantung Vermouth. Hanya tinggal menghitung saja, Vermouth hanya tinggal nama.

Vermouth tidak mau kalah. Sebelum dia mati, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia menembak kepala Gin.

_DOR_

Mata Gin terbelalak. Perlahan darah mengalir dari dahinya. Gin sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Inilah satu tarikan napas terakhir Gin. Begitu juga dengan Vermouth. Darah sudah terlalu banyak mengalir. Dia juga sudah tidak tahan. Pistol yang dia pakai tadi perlahan-lahan menyentuh lantai. Mata Vermouth pun mulai terpejam.

Vermouth ...

Mati.

**31 Desember 20XX 11 malam**

Hah, hah, hah.

Napas Shinichi tersengal-sengal. Walaupun kakinya sudah—sangat—lelah, dia harus tetap mencari gedung tua yang dimaksud.

Ran.

Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus sampai di sana tepat pada waktunya. Dia harus menyelamatkan Ran. Tapi sayangnya, tulang-tulang tungkainya sudah seperti mau patah. Bagaimana tidak? Dia berlari dari markas lalu langsung mencari gedung tua yang kemungkinan didatangi oleh Ran. Ada berapa banyak gedung tua yang ada di Beika ini? Logika Shinichi untuk kali ini tidak dia gunakan dulu. Walaupun, Ran terlihat jelas ingin pergi ke gedung tua yang mana. Shinichi lebih mengandalkan perasaannya. Dia dituntun perasaannya untuk sampai ke tempat Ran berada.

_Kau di mana? Apa kau tidak tahu aku khawatir, hah? pikir Shinichi_

Dia berhenti sejenak sambil menumpukan tangannya pada kedua lututnya. Peluh sudah membasahi dirinya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah Ran, Ran, dan Ran. Dia memaksakan kakinya untuk bergerak. Tapi, kakinya sudah terlalu sakit. Bahkan untuk berjalan pun sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Tapi, dengan tekadnya untuk menyelamatkan Ran, Shinichi sanggup berlari berapapun jaraknya. Shinichi mulai berjalan lagi, dia mulai berlari-lari kecil dulu. Shinichi melirik jam tangannya.

_Pukul 11. 07 p.m._

Shinichi menghela napas. Dia mulai berlari lagi.

Sudah satu kilometer dari tempat tadi. Mata Shinichi melihat ada sebuah gedung tua. Jalanan di sana sepi sekali. Maka dari itu, Shinichi samar-samar mendengar suara ledakan—atau lebih tepatnya tembakan. Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang. Wajahnya menjadi pucat. Dia harus ke gedung itu. Dan menurut dugaan Shinichi, mereka pasti sedang di lantai atas.

Shinichi sudah sampai di gedung tersebut. Lebih tepatnya Shinichi berada di bagian belakang gedung tersebut. Shinichi mulai memasuki pintu belakang. Keadaan di sini buruk. Tak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Hanya ada cahaya dari bulan—yang saat ini sedang bersinar dengan terangnya—yang masuk melalui pintu yang Shinichi buka. Shinichi memantapkan hatinya. Dia mulai melangkah masuk. Belum lama Shinichi melangkah, dia melihat sebuah tangga naik. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shinichi langsung menaiki tangga tersebut.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_CKITT_

Terdengar suara decit mobil dari arah depan gedung. Sang pemilik langsung turun dan melompati pagar pembatas. Dia langsung berlari ke arah belakang gedung. Dia menemukan pintu belakang sudah terbuka.

_Pasti sudah ada yang datang. Mereka sudah datang menyusul Angel._

Deru napas orang tersebut tidak teratur. Dia mulai memasuki gedung tersebut. Tak ada cahaya sama sekali. Cahayanya hanya berasal dari pintu di belakangnya. Wanita berdarah Amerika itu panik. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu dia melihat sebuah tangga.

_Good!_

Vermouth pun langsung menaiki tangga tersebut sambil berharap dalam hatinya. Setidaknya, dia menginginkan "Cool Guy" atau "Silver Bullet"nya itu sudah datang.

_Kumohon, Gin, jangan kau apa-apakan Angel-ku!_

Tapi, baru saja sepuluh anak tangga Vermouth naiki, terdengar suara tembakan.

_Astaga!_

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Hah hah hah.

Shinichi sudah sangat lelah kali ini. Tapi, saat di luar tadi, dia yakin pasti kalau lantai gedung ini kurang lebih berjumlah sepuluh lantai. Dan dia baru saja ada di lantai empat. Shinichi meneguk ludahnya. Dia menyeka keringatnya yang sudah sangat bercucuran. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Tapi suara tembakan tadi membuatnya bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Wajahnya semakin pucat saja.

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

Shinichi sudah sampai di lantai lima. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dia memegang dinding di sebelahnya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi dia tumpukan pada lututnya. Di tengah suasana yang hening ini, dia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Bagaimana? Apa sekarang kau setuju?"

Shinichi membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dia mengenal suara ini. Ini suara Gin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Shinichi langsung mencari ruangan tempat mereka berada. Satu persatu pintu dibukanya, sampai ada satu pintu terakhir yang ia yakin itu adalah pintu di mana ada Gin dan Ran di dalamnya.

Shinichi memutar knop pintu itu, tapi pintu itu terkunci. Shinichi pun memutuskan untuk mendobraknya dan—

_BRAK_

"Ran?"

"Shinichi?"

"Ho, kau datang, eh?" Shinichi mengeuk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Rasa sakit di kakinya hilang entah ke mana dan digantikan oleh rasa takut di hatinya. Cukup hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuat Shinichi merinding. Tapi, dibanding itu, Shinichi lebih fokus pada Ran yang sedang meringis menahan sakit sambil memegangi perut kanannya.

"Ran!" seru Shinichi sambil berlari ke arah Ran. Dia langsung sigap menangkap tubuh Ran yang hampir jatuh. Kemudian dia menundudukkannya di lantai. Dia melihat darah sudah banyak mengalir dari sana. Dia juga meraba punggung Ran.

Baka_! Kenapa kau tidak memakai pelindung peluru?_

"Shinichi? Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Ran dengan susah payah.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu," jawab Shinichi. Ran tersenyum. Dia terus menahan sakit di perutnya. Shinichi menatap geram ke arah Gin. Gin yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai.

"Ada apa, Bocah?" Seringai Gin makin terlihat, "kau ingin membunuhku, eh?"

"Kau ...," geram Shinichi, "apa sebenarnya yang terjadi! Jelaskan padaku!"

"Mudah saja, gadismu itu melakukan transaksi denganku, begitu," jelas Gin.

"Transaksi apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Shinichi sambil menatap waspada pada Gin.

"Tanyakan saja padanya."

Shinichi menoleh pada Ran yang napasnya kini sudah terengah-engah. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tega untuk menanyakannya, tapi, apa boleh buat. "Jelaskan padaku Ran." Shinichi meminta dengan nada yang pelan.

"Dia bilang dia tahu pembunuh orang tuaku. Dan sebagai imbalannya, aku memberinya info tentang organisasi kita, Shinichi."

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang seceroboh itu, Ran."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Lantas?"

"Dia yang membunuh orang tuaku. Gin." Shinichi kaget. Sudah sesuai dengan dugaannya. Selama ini yang Ran cari adalah Gin. Shinichi menatap Gin tajam. Shinichi baru saja akan bicara, jika Ran tidak berbicara terlebih dahulu. "Aku menolak untuk memberikan data-data tentang organisasi kita. Jadi, dia menembakku."

"Ran ..."

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Gin tajam. Dia bersiap menarik pelatuknya kembali. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera melihat dua orang di depannya ini menjadi mayat. Gin mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah kepala Shinichi. Shinichi itu tidak bodoh. Suara pelatuk tadi itu cukup keras untuk di dengar. Jadi, sebelum dia terlambat, Shinichi sudah berguling duluan sambil melindungi Ran.

_DOR_

Gesekan di bagian perut Ran bertambah dan itu membuatnya semakin sakit. Ran sedikit mengerang. Shinichi yang mendengar itu menjadi khawatir. Dia kemudian mengambil pistol dari sakunya dan mengarahkannya ke Gin, setelah sebelumnya keadaan pistolnya 'siap menembak'.

"Ingin bermain-main denganku, Bocah?" tawar Gin.

"_Kuso_."

_DOR_

Shinichi melepas tembakan pertamanya dan itu dapat dihindari Gin dengan mudah. Shinichi berdiri dan siap menyerang lagi. Gin tidak mau kalah. Dia menembak Shinichi di bagian betisnya. Untung saja Shinichi bereaksi cepat dan dapat langsung menghindar. Shinichi balik menembak Gin.

_DOR_

Tapi sayangnya, peluru itu malah menembus jendela kaca di belakangnya. Gin tertawa meremehkan, sedangkan Shinichi mendecak kesal.

"Uggh," erang Ran. Shinichi langsung menoleh ke arah Ran. Gin menyeringai. Dia kembali menarik pelatuknya dan siap menembak kepala Shinichi. Shinichi yang sadar akan hal itu bergeser ke arah samping sebelum timah panas itu menembus kepalanya dan Kudou Shinichi hanyalah tinggal nama.

Shinichi kemudian menghampiri Ran. Dia memandang Ran dengan wajah khawatir. "Darahmu terlalu banyak yang keluar. Kau akan kehabisan darah kalau terus-terusan begini."

"Shinichi ... tapi ..."

"Drama yang membosankan."

_DOR_

Shinichi memegangi bahu kirinya yang terkena peluru Gin. Perut bagian kirinya juga terkena, untung saja dia memakai pelindung peluru. Belum sempat berbalik, Shinichi sudah dihujani dengan rentetan tembakan.

_DOR DOR DOR_

"Shinichi!"

"Uggh." Sekarang giliran Shinichi yang mengerang kesakitan.

Beberapa tembakan berbekas di tubuhnya. Bahu, dada kiri, dan perut. Shinichi merasa kalau tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Shinichi semakin waspada, kalau-kalau dia adalah komplotan dari Gin. Dan ternyata, orang itu adalah Vermouth, dia adalah rekan Gin.

"Ve—Vermouth?" ucap Shinichi tak percaya. Tapi, kemudian Shinichi mengerang kesakitan. Pelindung peluru miliknya tersebut sudah tidak berguna lagi. Gin yang menyadari hal itu, tidak menyia-nyiakan moment ini dan—

_DOR_

Satu tembakan terakhir untuk seorang Kudou Shinichi di bagian dada kiri. Pandangan Shinichi mulai buyar. Shinichi menatap gadis di bawahnya. Ran sudah mulai memejamkan matanya. Napasnya pun semakin lama semakin tidak terdengar. Shinichi kaget. Itu artinya Ran—

"Uggh," erang Shinichi sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Dia merasa tubuhnya sudah tak mampu lagi. Tubuh Shinichi merosot ke bawah. Sambil memegangi dada kirinya, Shinichi memejamkan matanya.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**31 Desember 20XX 09.30 malam**

Shinichi berjalan di koridor tersebut. Sesekali dia menyapa orang yang dikenalnya—rata-rata mereka dan Shinichi sudah saling mengenal sih. Shinichi melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Ran. Shinichi sedikit berlari.

Shinichi telah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Ran. Shinichi mengetuknya pelan. Tapi, tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Shinichi mulai mengetuknya lagi sambil perlahan membuka pintu tersebut. Wajar saja tidak ada sahutan, ternyata Ran sudah meninggalkan tempatnya. Shinichi melangkah masuk. Dia mendapati ada surat beramplop putih tergeletak di meja Ran. Shinichi melihatnya dan membaca surat tersebut.

_Kau ingin mengetahui pembunuh orang tuamu? Datanglah ke gedung tua di pinggir kota jam sebelas malam ini. Kau mengerti, kan?_

Shinichi kaget. Ini adalah tulisan tangan. Dan Shinichi sangat mengenal tulisan siapa ini. Ini adalah tulisan Gin.

Shinichi berpikir, bagaimana mungkin bisa Ran menerima surat dari Gin dan pergi ke sana? Tunggu? Pergi ke sana? Ran? Bagaimana kalau itu benar? Ran tidak ada di tempatnya. Shinichi mendecih. Tidak mungkin Ran ke sana. Dia segera keluar dan mendatangi ruangan agen yang lain dan bertanya di mana Ran. Tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui di mana Ran. Shinichi terkejut. Dugaannya benar. Entah kenapa, Shinichi menyusul Ran dengan berlari, padahal mobilnya masih terparkir rapi di parkiran.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**31 Desember 20XX 08.00 malam**

Saat Ran masuk ke ruangannya, entah kenapa dia merasa aneh sendiri. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Tapi, di sana terdapat sebuah amplop putih yang masih terbungkus rapi. Ran penasaran dan membuka amplop tersebut. Ada sebuah surat di sana.

Ran pun membacanya dan terkejut. Dia mengenal tulisan tangan ini. Ini tulisan Gin. Ran mengernyitkan alisnya. Informasi yang selama ini di kumpulkan adalah yang menjadi dalang pembunuhan orang tuanya adalah Gin sendiri.

Ran mengembalikan surat tersebut ke amplopnya. Dia duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Dia berpikir. Jika dia datang, mungkin saja itu benar. Tapi Ran itu tidak bodoh. Bisa saja Gin itu menjebaknya. Tapi, kenyataan satu setengah jam kemudian itu benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan sekarang.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Shinichi dan Ran adalah seorang agen rahasia. Mereka berdua masuk dalam Progam Perlindungan Saksi. Tapi, dua tahun kemudian mereka ingin menjadi agen rahasia. Mereka pun dilatih dan bisa dibilang menjadi agen terbaik. Kemampuan mereka benar-benar hebat, terlebih lagi Shinichi. Wawasan, kemampuan menganalisa, mengenali jenis-jenis racun, itu semua sudah dikuasai Shinichi. Tapi, itu semua percuma. Karena keduanya kini telah tewas di tangan seorang Gin. Jadi, itu semua tidak berguna apa-apa lagi.

**Owari**

**Geje? Aku tau kok. Genre tak sesuai? Aku juga tau. Sad ending lagi, sad ending lagi. Kuharap kalian ga bosen deh. Ini baru pertama kalinya bikin full alur mundur, jadi maaf kalo aneh. Ga pengen banyak omong nih, cuman pengen minta review.**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
